You Don't Know
by FuuMegami
Summary: Probably the first ever Nova song fic heh heh Nova's in love, but she knows he doesn't love her.....


*grins* it's a Nova story, so of course it's dedicated to NovaForever!!! a.k.a. Nova2 

Also it's a song fic, and the song belongs to 98° I don't own the song or the Rayearth characters.   
  


**You Don't Know**   
  


Nova slunk silently through the castle halls. Like a shadow she moved, making no sound. She paused in the hall just out side a room. 

She listened to the words being spoken by Lantis. 

"I enjoyed dinner." He said in his usual voice. 

"Me too! I just hope Clef can get all that gravy out of his robes." Hikaru replied as she giggled. 

"Ne.... Good night." Lantis said before turning on his heals and hading out of the room. 

Nova caught a glimpse of his face, but he didn't see her, she blended in so well with the shadows. 

Nova stepped out of the sanctuary of her shadows. "Lantis," she called out softly. 

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. 

She wanted to tell him. Tell him how she felt, what she felt.   
  


**Who could now the emptiness inside **

**Every time I see your face **

**Too many feelings left behind **  
  


Lantis narrowed his deep eyes. "What do you want?" 

He reached for his sword. 

Nova turned her back to him. She clenched her fist. "I want to see Hikaru die. And to see you love me." She whispered so only she could hear.   
  


D**o you wonder why **

**I turn away when you look at me **

**Never wanting your eyes to see **

**This desperate heart that knows **

**How perfect we could be **  
  


Nova's eyes gleamed. She knew the words wouldn't come out right. They never did. But deep down she knew she and Lantis were made for each other. She believed it, and belief is very powerful. 

She knew that if Lantis was hers, that emptiness, the soulless feeling would leave. To feel complete and whole was part of her unyielding wish. That and too see Hikaru and everything she loved dead. 

She listened to the sound of Lantis walking away. His foot steps echoing on her heart.   
  


**Baby cause you don't know, how I feel **

**Livin' my life without you **

**Baby and you don't know what it's like **

**Lovin' you all this time **

**I'll give you all my love, heart and soul **

**Riskin' it all on a chance **

**Now that I need you the most, you don't know **  
  


Nova disappeared, heading back to her own place. She slide under her dark sheets. She sighed deeply. Her fingers ran through her wild yet soft pink hair. 

If she were Hikaru she wouldn't feel this way. There wouldn't be that pain. Because Lantis would be loving her back.   
  


**All I ever wanted in this world **

**Baby I found in you **

**I never felt this way before **

**But I can't break through **

**And now I lie awake, alone at night **

**So afraid now to close my eyes **

**Just one more dream of you **

**I'll carry here inside **  
  


Nova couldn't will her eyes to shut, just as she couldn't will Lantis to love her. 

If she closed her eyes, she'd ream of Lantis. And it would all end too soon with her alone again. 

Lantis was taking over her life, and he didn't realize it. Nor could she, or he, help it. 

If she could seep forever... Dream forever. She could be content with that. To spend the rest of her life dreaming of Lantis...   
  


**And I would hold you all through the night **

**I would stay right by you side **

**And I'd give you the world if your love was mine **

**But baby could it be I'm only dreamin' **

**Don't let it pass me by **  
  


Nova's crimson eyes filled with crystal like tears. Hot tears that spilled over and ran down her cheeks. Tears of pain and heart ache.   
  


**Baby cause you don't know, how I feel **

**Livin' my life without you **

**Baby cause you don't know, what it's like, **

**Lovin' you all this time **

**I'll give you all my love, heart and soul **

**Risking it all on a chance **

**Now when I need you the most, you don't know   
  
**

Nova managed to contain her anger as best as she could. 

"The only way to end this is for both of them to die." She whispered. 

And with that she slipped off into slumber.... 


End file.
